thatssoravenfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Have a Cow
Don't Have a Cow was the second episode of the second season. It originally aired on Disney Channel on October 17, 2003. Plot Alana is having a Halloween party. Eddie is invited, however Raven and Chelsea were not invited. They want to go, so she uses her Aunt Viv's spell book casts a spell to be invited, and it goes through. She casts another one to make her and Chelsea popular. Although, a pin on Chelsea's shirt that has a cow on it, ends up failing in the spell. Both of them end up slowly turning into cows. Meanwhile, Cory thinks he's to old to go trick or treating with Victor. Cast *Raven-Symone as Raven Baxter *Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Daniels *Orlando Brown as Eddie Thomas *Kyle Massey as Cory Baxter *Rondell Sheridan as Victor Baxter *T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh as Tanya Baxter *Adrienne Bailon as Alana *Andrea Edwards as Loca *Ashley Drane as Muffy *Frankie Ryan Manriquez as William Goofs *When Alana calls Raven and invites her to the party, she and Muffy are sitting on the storage bench in the Baxters' living room. *When Chelsea pulls the book out of the trunk, while walking toward the bed she looks at the spine and says A Book of Potions, Spells, and Incantations. But if you look carefully, there is nothing on the spine so how did Chelsea know exactly what the book was. *If the whole episode was a vision, would Raven really see what was happening with Cory. I mean, Cory is involved in the show. But if the whole show was a vision, would she really see the stuff about Cory? *At the end of Raven's vision, when Raven and Chelsea turn into real cows, you can totally tell that they were real cows with a wig on. Raven's cow hair was brown and Chelsea's was red. *Everytime the girls have their towel wraps on, you can clearly see their ear lobes. Also, Chelsea's ears can always be seen behind her cow ears. *When Chelsea drinks all the punch, you can see that her face is soaked. the next shot you see of her, her face and hair are dry. *When Cory is talking to his dad about not trick or treating with him, look at his barbels. The one keeps appearing and disappearing between shots. * No explanation is given for why Raven and Chelsea's clothes disappeared when they fully transformed and why they have leashes on. Though they likely had the leashes on to control the cows it doesn't make sense from the story standpoint. * Eddie is seen standing next to Raven and Chelsea before the costume contest results, but afterwards is nowhere to be seen. Quotes Chelsea: Cow, cow, where art thou? You're in my stomach now. Cow, cow, tell me how, I accidentally made you chow? Raven: Chels i'll tell you how ok my daddy got the order mixed up. SO YOU GOT THAT COW, FORGIVE HER NOW, CAN WE TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE SOMEHOW? 202 202